uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
Welcome Re: Negi Yeah, feel free to do so, it'd be appreciated a lot, actually. ^.^ Aside from a short policy that may or may not be helpful, I'd personally prefer if the article contained only the info that was directly shown in UQ Holder, and at the bottom there could be a link to his article at Negima wiki (assuming there is one; in the form of "Appearance in other media" section perhaps) for the rest of his story in Negima. The reason is that I don't really think it'd be appropriate to put information from another series even if it's a prequel, this is still only 'UQ Holder' wiki after all. So yep, go ahead! If you have any questions, feel free to drop me another message. 09:07, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know that the two series are connected, but even then I'd prefer not to host Negima info here unless it's shown through flashbacks and alike in UQH, there's actually a lot of people who read UQ Holder without having read Negima, so I think that providing links to Negima wiki for those who may want to read more about Negi or Magia Erebea (for example) will work better. 19:12, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot, it's appreciated. I've been mostly alone here so it sometimes made me lazy to do anything... haha. 19:34, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Damn, that'd be awesome. Thanks again for all the help, looking forward to contributing to the wiki with you. 20:44, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Cool :) 18:43, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Template You need to add this code to your wikia's MediaWiki:Common.js 18:08, March 21, 2014 (UTC) No problem, I've been lazy myself lately as well, lol 19:01, March 21, 2014 (UTC) The wikia deals in actual facts, not guesses. The wikia deals in actual facts, not guesses or speculations. and no matter what you think it is a guess. If you continue trying to post it I will ask the Admin to explain matters to you. And he would undo the edit anyway. Seriously, don't do it again.SageM (talk) 07:34, January 14, 2017 (UTC)SageM The timelines of Negima and UQ Holder are not the same, they haven't been clearly defined. Also your forgetting that evangeline traveled to multiple different timelines and universes at the end of the series, so its likely this series takes place in an alternate one. Nothing about the timeline in UQ Holder is confirmed.SageM (talk) 07:45, January 14, 2017 (UTC)SageM The reason why the timeline isn't the same as Negima is pretty easy to determine. As Mizore is grown up and yet Ayaka is still alive, though thats not how things happened. Ayaka was already long dead before Mizore was old enough to even date touta. and Isana and Honoka were shown to still be children when Ayaka died, even though they are grown ups in this series. So the timeline in UQ Holder is not even remotely the same as Negima, and trying assume that they are is not going to get you anywhere.SageM (talk) 07:53, January 14, 2017 (UTC)SageM